The begining and the end
by sheniyag
Summary: Jareth's mother decides to interfere in her sons love life, but this only causes things to get worse. what will Sarah and Jareth do to save they're mother? will they put aside they're differences to save the queens?
1. The begining: How They Met

I do not own this story or it characters. Every other character that Jim Henson did not create such as Karen and or Robert.

* * *

-J/S-

"I know your there. You can come out now so I can see you better." The little girl yelled. She had dark brown hair with Grey-Green eyes. The snowy white owl perched on the high branch of an oak tree cocked its head to one side as if in question.

"Don't play stupid with me!"The five year Sarah old screamed at the owl. "Come down here right now!" She commanded. Her voice suggested no argument. Appalled, Jareth flew down to the little girl screaming at him and changed into his human-like form. He wanted to teach the stupid little girl a lesson on how to address a king. When he finally made it across the clearing to where the young girl was seated he was baffled. The young child's eyes held a large flame behind them, this told him that the child was more than human. She was fea.

"Well," Sarah started, "Speak."Jareth, in turn, scowled.

"How did you know who I was?" he finally asked.

"I didn't know who you were, and I still don't know who you are." She said, her high pitched voice hiding none of the irritation she felt towards him at the moment.

"I am Jareth, king of the goblins, ruler of the labyrinth."

"For a king, you should have better manners."She stated with a smirk. Jareth did nothing to stop the low growl that escaped his lips. Sarah's smirk just grew wider in response.

"Answer the question. How were you able to see me?"

"I felt your presence. Like a really close friend, some one who I knew I could trust."

"Explain. What do you mean you could feel my presence?" Jareth asked.

"I... I don't know. It's hard..." Sarah frowned. She didn't like not knowing. Being uninformed was new to her. Seeing her frown made Jareth feel sick. The expression seemed wrong on her small features, like it should never be there in his presence. Deciding to change the subject, to take expression off her face, he asked.

"Whats your name, precious one?"

"Sarah." she smiled. "Sarah Williams."

"Hello, Sarah. Do you mind me asking, why are you out here by your self?"

"I like it here. Its nice. I come here everyday after school to play with my friends."

"With out your parents?"

"They are always to busy." She said. Robert and Linda Williams were particularly good parents, but they didn't always see eye to eye. When they were busy arguing they never payed much attention to what Sarah did. When they weren't fighting they were working or shopping. When ever Sarah asked why they were always fighting they would say 'you will understand when your older' or 'your to young for us to explain'.

* * *

"Tell you what lets go find them." he said holding out his hand for her to take. Without hesitation, Sarah took his hand and they walked to find the girls parents.

-J/S-

Me- well now that's the beginning, hmm... I wonder...

Hoggle- um mm...will I be in this story?

Me- I will think about it, there is one condition.

Hoggle- Name it. Hoggle's not scared.

Me- you have to do what ever I say when I say it.

Hoggle- * thinks about it* I'll do's it.

Me- * mutters under her breath; I'm gonna have some fun with this.* End the chapter.

Hoggle- leave somes thins in the box belows.


	2. The Effect: The Meddling Starts

Ten years later...

"give me the child."

"Sarah, beware I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

"What have you done that was generous?"

"Every thing! You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I did all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

"through dangers untold and hardships unwritten, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. My will is as strong as yours..."

"Stop, wait. Look Sarah." Jareth conjured up a beautiful clear crystal. "Look at what I am offering you, your dreams." He held the crystal in front of her. Yet her eyes never left his

"And my kingdom as great." she continued. Stalking forward like a predator gaining on its prey.

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you could have everything that you want."

"Kingdom as great..." she finally broke her hold on his eyes turning slightly. "Damn. I can never remember that line"She muttered to herself. Seeing this as an opportunity he took it.

"Just fear me, love me, and I will be your slave."

"My kingdom as great... my kingdom as great." suddenly it was there. Her eyes cleared in realization. Jareth raised the crystal for her to take but sh didn't reach for it. Instead she stated. "you have no power over me." The words seemed to echo around the room between space and time. The world seem to shift as Jareth's face fell with it. He was left with that expression on his face. The last she saw of him was to haunt her dreams till the next time they meet. That is, if they meet.

* * *

-J/S-

* * *

Now, in Sarah's room...

Realizing where she was. Sarah dashed out of her room to her brother Toby's room. There she found the sleeping tike laying in his crib. Letting out a re-leaved sigh Sarah walked back to her room, there she found all her friends. They welcomed her with a huge group hug. They partied and celebrated with smiling faces. None noticing the for-lone owl watching them. Soundlessly mourning.

* * *

The owl soared back to the underground

-J/S-

His eyes were blood shot and his chest ached. He said nothing, did nothing, all he did was lye om the four poster bed with his face buried in his pillow. He was tired, tired of his heart ache, tired of the annoying tears that refused to stop, and tired of living up to expectations of his one love. He didn't even hear when his mother walked in unannounced, much to his dismay.

"You idiot. I warned you, told you not to do that, and now look at yourself. Jareth, you could have died tonight if she had not saved you." at this Jareth's head shot up. What he suffered was complete rejection for a fea that would have killed him. He did not notice because he felt dead already.

"Explain, woman." his voice was hoarse from lack use.

"She lied, you imbecile. Did you not see the tears in her eyes. She could not remember the words because they were not true. She forced herself into a trance so she can utter the word to get her brother back."Feline said staring at her son as if he were the dumbest person she'd ever met.

"I..." Jareth was speechless had he known this he would have gone to Sarah already. It felt wrong, to him, not having her by his side.

"Go to her now. I will be sending word to your siblings that we will be having a guest for dinner Saturday."Feline smiled knowingly at her son

"Yes mother."He replied. With a flick of his wrist his clothing changed to a simple white poets shirt with black leather jeans and leather gloves. He gave his mother a hug a vanished In a puff of red smoke.

* * *

"Oh my. What am I going to do with him." She said to herself.

* * *

-J/S-

Me- Now I get to finish my next book :).

Jareth- you really shouldn't, this trash is bad enough. Why make another.

Me- Ugh :( who let you in here. Get out now or I'll feed you the bogs ugly cousin.

Jareth-*snorts and rolls his eyes* That is my line but its an odd feeling, being threatened with the bog.

Sarah- good then you will stop threatening Hoggle with it.

Jareth- not my fault the little dwarf is so annoying.

Me- that's enough. NOW you two out.

Jareth mutters and Sarah pouts and says something not to be repeated for purposes of being pg.

Me- Review are needed as motivation to keep writing. I must know how people feel about my writing

Jareth- its not very good.(Sarah giggles)

Me- That it. When I get my hands on you two I will hang you by your toenails over the bog, Laughing as you plead to be let down. ( Sarah and Jareth both pale. And run screaming.)

* * *

Me- Leave a contribution in the box below. * starts chasing after them calling on the spirits of the labyrinth for help catching them* 


	3. Important Details

Me- I had so much fun Wednesday. It was my cousins birthday and his wife and father decided to take a can of bear and shake it up... *** looks up to find Jareth staring down at her.*** hold on a sec *** covers the end of the phone to glare at a certain goblin king***

Jareth- well continue *** seemingly oblivious to her glare***

Me- pray tell, what the hell do you think your doing?

Jareth- listening

Me- why don't you go find Sarah before I rip out your throat and feed it to my lions.***Lions roar in the back ground with delight***

Jareth- ***gulps loudly*** I think I will.

Me- *** voice goes deadly*** good... Hoggle. Start the chapter ***mutters: its good to be the queen*** :D

Hoggle- yes ma'am.

Sarah was just about to climb into bed when there was a knock at her window. Looking out she was stunned to find a familiar pale white owl outside her window. Something or some one told her to do it. She opened the window letting the owl in.

"what do you want?" She asked when Jareth changed into his fea form. "If your here for Toby' you can't have him!"

"oh please Sarah, how many times do I have tell you to forget the child."Jareth said harshly, his irritation showing on his face.

"HOW CAN I FORGET HIM. HE'S MY BROTHER!" she all but shrieked.

"I'm not here for the child, Sarah. I am here for you."Jareth purred.

"Here for me?"She faltered her anger that had quickly build fell flat.

"Yes, you stubborn girl. I came to apologize for my earlier behavior and was hoping we could start over?" He pulled out his hand as if to shake hers Sarah did the same.

" I don't know where your going with this Jareth but don't think I trust you yet."Her voice was stern.

"That's okay love." He pressed her hand to his lips. A simple gesture leaving tiny sparkles in its wake. "Sarah would you do me the honor of coming to dinner with my family Saturday?"

"I would love to." She breathed. He let her hand drop, making Sarah miss the warmth of his hand in hers. "But I need to ask my step mother, and father."

"You do that precious. See you then."Jareth quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing, leaving a pile of glitter on the floor. Sarah smiled to her self. What had she gotten her self into?

Feline formed a crystal in the palm of her hand, showing an image of her close friend, Linda. Blowing pink mist over the crystal feline spoke. "Linda, it is time. Meet me in my sitting room, now, please."

"Yes dear friend of mine."Linda smiled up at her queen. Feline had been queen of the underground for over a thousand years and may never give up the tittle till she chose to. Linda had once ruled over the kingdom of water, then claimed her tittle as Queen of the above ground. She had become queen when she turned three thousand. (twenty four in human years)together the two kept the underground and above ground at peace. In seconds the two friends were seated in felines sitting room.

"What has you worrisome, friend of mine."Linda asked, concern in her voice.

"My son and your daughter have found each other."She started smiling faintly, "I'm afraid your daughter my do some thing that will cost her dearly. I'm afraid my son will do something that will cause her to do that."Linda had not interacted with her daughter in over 10 years. She always regretted leaving her, but her kingdom needed her. Sarah is fea but doesn't know it, she was raised human, therefore making her stay human till she spends more time in the underground.

"When did they find each other?"

"Yesterday."

"what did she do?"

"She wished away a child then won him back."Feline said flatly.

"Wow she has really grown hasn't she?" Linda said with awe.

"Indeed. Now dear friend how do we protect them from hurting each other?"

looking feline dead in the eyes Linda smiled, "We leave them be."

Me- Wow, that bad huh? Well then get well soon, bye.

Jareth- Finally you can pay more attention to me instead of your petty little friend.

Me- So Sarah how goes things?

Sarah- pretty good I mean it kind of cool with the magic lessons and stuff.

Me- you think you can tutor me when your done with your classes, I mean.

Sarah- Sure

Jareth- Hello! I am still here

Me- I'm sorry did you hear something.

Sarah- No, just an annoying buzz.

Me- well time to close the chapter. Hoggle!

Hoggle- yes yer majesty

Me- (mutters to Sarah; I'll never get tired of that:D) end the chapter

Jareth- Hello I am still here!

Sarah- There is that buzz again.

Me- I know right.

Jareth storms out the room missing the high five and muted giggles between the two girl

Me- shout out to tazzledmuch who reviewed and kept me writing.

Hoggle- Review please. Evens a word is fine, Hoggle don'ts judge.


	4. Through Dangers Untold

**_Me- Guess what I got!___**

_Sarah- A horse?___

_Jareth- Better writing?___

_Me * Scowls at Jareth. A building growl almost escaping her curled lips and bared teeth.* -Do not test my patience Jareth.___

_Jareth *Shivers* ___

_Sarah- What did you get?___

_Me- A movie avatar to be exact.___

_*Awkward silence*___

_Jareth- Well put it on!__  
_  
_Me*pretends she didn't hear the commanding tone in his voice* ...mm__  
_  
-JSJS-

"Linda. We have known each other for quiet some time now, correct?" Feline began slowly. Something akin to growl forming deep in her stomach, pushing its way up her throat, narrowly trying to escape.****

"That's right." Linda replied in a care free tone.****

"THEN WHY IN THE UNDERGROUND DID YOU CHOOSE THIS MOMENT TO GO INSANE?! ARE YOU MAD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE THEM BE?! DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE AS TO WHAT-" Feline stopped abruptly to settle an icy glare at her friend.**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD ARE YOU SMILING FOR?!"**

"Feline, my queen, my friend, do you not trust me?"****

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I trust you. It just that-"****

Linda cut her off. "Then why do you question me, your queen, your friend?"****

"... I-"****

"Now, will you listen to all, of which, I have to say?" She nodded, knowing that she would not be able to get in a full sentence. "Good. I have a, shall we say, back up plan if things do not go well. If our two stubbornchildren hurt themselves, we can help."****

"How?"****

"Sarah loves Jareth but does not know it. She doesn't understand him, which makes her not trust him. He is gold in the sea of white that surrounds her. She is the silver that completes him."****

"Linda, your daughter was in her human form when she was here right?" She nodded her head. "But she is fea. Correct?" Again she nodded. "You must hurry then tonight she will change!" Linda did not waste time. In one swift movement, cat like in all its grace, she was up out of her seat and two paces away from the exit.****

"We will continue our chat later. I must go."she clipped. In a short movement of her hand Linda had left the room leaving silver shreds in her wake.****

-JSJS-

Sarah's eyes fluttered as she tried to fight sleep.****

_Who am i kidding? He doesn't like me._****

A sudden felling of dread and lost came over her as she thought this. Finally she let sleep catch her, not wanting to think any more thoughts. The last thing she saw was a puff of silver.****

?...?

A little girl with warm brown eyes sat in the middle of the floor. Her eyes stared at the smoke clouds surrounding her in a protective dance. Her skin was pale as snow and lips a rosy pink. Her hair flowed long down her back covering her skirts with a rich chocolate brown.****

The dress encased her body with red, a single white rose in her hair.****

"Little girl. Are you okay?" Sarah called.****

"I can a sure you, i am much older than you think." Her voice echoed around the empty space disrupting the peace.****

"Who are you?"****

"I am Deandre, spirit of the labyrinth."****

"Why are you speaking to me?"****

"Sarah. Are you aware that you are champion of the labyrinth?" Sarah shook her head 'yes'. "Then you understand that we are connected always. Right?" She nodded. "I am your guide back to the fea world."****

"What do you mean back to the fea world?" Her voice went up two octaves in fear.****

"Sarah you are fea. I am here to guide you through your transformation, while your body changes your mind will adapt giving you one of six gifts."****

"I don't understand. I am not fea, my parents are human."****

"Sarah you are fea. Your father has fea blood. And your mother, well, she is a full blooded fea." Sarah was struck dumb. Her mind was racing through old memories of her mother and father. How they used to fight when she wasn't in the room. She could pick out words like, under, above ground, kingdom, and pain.****

"Sarah. Sarah!" Her eyes shot up at the familiar voice. Trying to find the person who was calling her name. "Behind you." It mocked.****

"Mom?" Finally turning to see the person who called her name.****

"Yes Sarah, it's me." Linda smiled.****

"Where have you been?! Why did you leave me and dad?! We loved you! And now he has married Karen." Tears began to form in her eyes as screamed at her mother. Small sobs escaped her lips as Linda slowly pulled her close.****

"Shh. I will give you all your answers once we are done here." She looked up at the labyrinth, silently telling her to continue her speech.****

"Okay." Sarah sniffed. Turning to the labyrinth now. "I am ready to begin, where do I start?"****

"You will have to face a series of challenges. This is because once you are fae you must take on the responsibilities of a high princess."

"A What?! Nonononono. No! Back Up. Now. A high princess, I cant take up that much responsibility!" Sarah paled.

"Sarah relax that"s what the challenges prepare you for. As you turn fea a kingdom will choose you."Linda explained

Sarah faced gain some color but that didn't stop the feeling of dread from washing over her. She gulped. Loudly. "Okay."

"Follow me."Deandre commanded. Sarah and Linda started walking side by side as the little girl that was seated stood. The smoke cloud followed her in a protective dance. As they kept walking there surroundings started to change slowly. Shifting from a view of France to the hill side of Italy, as if on a tour of the world. Then the view shifted and there was a slight pull as they entered the underground. They appeared in an open field.

"Your first challenge you have already passed, when you showed strength and determination in the labyrinth. Now begins the second, you must show that you can survive the wilderness. You must stay in this woods,"Deandre pointed to the dense forest they stood in front of, "for two days. Be warned there are beast in this forest that wish to kill you, others to posses you, remember you must not give in no matter what." Sarah nodded trying her best not to faint, while taking in as much information as possible.

"You will be given two items, one a hunting tool, and two a spark rocks. In addition you are allowed one item of your choosing." Sarah chose a satchel to carry her spark rocks and bows. Her hunting tool, a cross bow, she silently thanked her mother for putting her in archery when she was a child. After hugging her mother she went on her way, stopping in front of the large forest to stare up at the tree's.

"Well come on feet."She whispered as she began her trek through the forest.

**-JSJS-**

"Sarah! Sarah! It's time for school. Wake up or you'll be late." Karen yelled up the stairs. It was 8:30 and the bus had just passed, she was going to be late. Karen decided to go to Sarah's room to wake her up. She turned the knob and started for the bed.

She shook Sarah slightly, then a little harder. Finally she flipped her over to see her face. Karen screamed at what she saw.

Above Sarah's eyes markings began to appear, silver, green, and gold to be exact. Her skin seemed to sparkle and her hair was now a darker shade of brown, it was fuller. Her lips were now a shade of rosy pink on the verge of red. Her body seemed to hum slowly gaining in length and curves. And if one were to look closely at her skin, one would see, what looks like purple sparkles, magic coursing through her veins. Inside her blood changed also from crimson red to a blue-ish silver.

Karen, letting out another bloody curling scream, fainted when her eyes landed on the, thought deceased, Linda Williams Lying on the floor.

**0000oooo00000**

_Where's Toby? With his father, on the way to day care._

**000oooo0000**

**Sorry for the delay but this was a lot of work. And I had a ton of homework plus two essays to write. But it's finally up. Shout out to- StillFeelSixteen and Princess of the Fea. Thanks for the reviews hope there will be more. They keep me motivated.**


	5. Sage & Sarah

Me- That movie was good. *gets up to stretch*

Sarah- Kind of long though. *stands up and pokes Jareth.* Hey! Get up.

Me- No! No! Don't wake him up. I got an idea. I'm going to need nail polish, and make up.*smile evilly*

-One make over later-

Sarah- Did you get the picture?!

Me- Yup and I just sent them to all my friends.

Sarah- Shh, Shh, he's waking up. Act normal. *Runs around the room trying to act normal.*

Me-*laughs at Sarah's poor attempt at normalcy. This earns a glare from Sarah.* what *laugh* are *giggle* you* laugh* gonna *giggle* Do *laughs again* about it.

Sarah- *chases her around*

Jareth- What in all the underground are you two doing?

Me and Sarah- *Stares at Jareth before bursting into a fit of giggles.* you look ridiculous. * Both of them high tail out of there laughing at Jareth.*

After looking in the mirror Jareth runs after them.

-JSJSJS-JSJSJSJSJS-

The birds chirped and the leaves blew in the wind a day turned to dusk. Tree leaves and branches snapped under her feet. Her pace quickened as she realized what night might bring, thanks to her over active imagination. The moon rose and the night sky became lit with stars.

They blinked brightly, forming shapes, and outlining planets. If Sarah looked closely she would see one of the shapes in the stars were a girl and a man twirling in a never ending tune.

A howl, filled with pain and sorrow, pierced through the evening sky. Sarah ran, full on sprint, through the dense forest. The creature howled again, sensing her presence, he chased after her like the predator he is. Sarah grabbed an arrow from her bag and placed it on the bow, readying it for fire. Sweat glistened on her forehead, as she continued to run from the creature, in fear and exertion.

Another howl, only this time from ten feet behind her, Sarah stopped abruptly to slowly turn and face the creature.

Its fur was grey and white blending in with the light of the moon. Its eyes held madness and misery in its black and yellow depths. The animal bared it's teeth revealing sharp yellow canines.

Sarah instinctively took a few steps back, careful not to make any sudden movements. Another step back, yet this time Sarah broke a twig underway. The sound echoed through the silent forest, as if to silence the sound, the wolf growled low in its throat, sending fear down her back.

Quickly, she turned on her heel and bolted through the trees, over rocks, until she was met by clearing. But the wolf was to fast, it circled her, stopping right in front of her.

The animal let out what could pass for a chuckle.

_** He's toying with me?! **_She took an arrow from her bag and loaded it into the bow; the arrow flew into the air. It cut into the tense silence that had formed between the two.

The arrow pierced the wolf's hind leg and he howled in pain. He settled a glare of anger toward Sarah, but she stood her ground. The bend into a hunting crouch and began to circle Sarah once more. She did not stay in place this time, she moved as he moved in a peculiar dance.

The wolf bared its teeth that held clenched in pain. He pounced. Sarah's mind filled with the history of Fea fighting along with human fighting styles, her body moved in its own planning every move before it happened. Her mind told her body what to do as if on auto pilot and still managed to look graceful.

Her body coiled as she to Propelled herself into the air, moving over the body of the creature. She loaded her arrow and pulled back. This time the arrow hit dead center of the creature's spine. Sarah landed on her feet and watched with unseeing eyes as the wolf fell in defeat.

"Good night" She whispered before aiming at its heart with another arrow. Something unexpected happened just then.

The body of the creature shifted and grew. Its grey, blood stained fur, turned to grey and silver scales. The tail grew in length and an arrow pointed tip could be seen. Along with its body the head grew revealing piercing blue and silver eyes. The creature seemed to smile revealing sharp pointed teeth. Wings grew from the creatures back.

_**Sarah**_

Sarah's head whipped around, searching for the body that came with the voice. She heard a distinct chuckle in her head.

_**My name is Sage. You have passed my test, for I am now yours, as you are mine.**_

__As if to prove her point the large dragon knelt bending its head at arm length for Sarah to reach.

Hesitantly she reached her hand out to touch the top of its nose. The dragon, sage, leant into her touch.

_** Did you have to scare me like that? **_She asked

_** I needed to see if you were ready and able to defend your self if I am not there, to see if we were compatible. **_Sage thought back.

_**Oh, **_was all Sarah could say.

_**Come now we must leave before night fall. Climb on my back. Tomorrow is the last day.**_ Sage thought. As Sarah began to climb the dragons back noises could be heard in the distance. _**Hang on tight.**_

Sage took off with four large pumps of her wings and together they flew off to where she and Sarah would meet with Linda and Deandre.


	6. Nits vs Tactics

_**Sarah- Did you have to make another story? Your not even done with this one.**_

_**Me- I just got the idea so I started writing. It is only after I posted it did I remember that it takes a lot of work to continue writing.**_

_**Jareth- Plus you suck at.**_

_**Me- So help me Jareth if you don't... You know what it's not worth it. I guess I will just have Sarah kill you in one of the chapter.(seriously thinking about it, to make? Jareth angry) How you feel about that Sarah?**_

_**Sarah- Can I torture him instead?**_

_**Me- No**_

_**Sarah- why not?**_

_**Jareth-(looks at them as if they spouted three heads and a tail) Are you seriously have this conversation.**_

_**Me- Because... Because... Hmm Your right.**_

_**Sarah- Yay (Turn to Jareth an evil glint in her eye)**_

_**Adriana-Wait for me!**_

_**Me & Sarah- Huh?**_

The noises grew, as they were now distinguished as shrieks. Sage's wings Flapped harder with exertion.

_** Sage what's wrong? What is that? **_

_** They are Nits. Something like the human banshies, They scream when they find pray to alert there pack. The are swift creature, but are not very strong, that is why they travel in groups. If an army of them where to come after us while we were unarmed we would die in less than 4 min.**_

_** Wow. What are there weak points?**_

_** I don't know, as they have many breeds, speak the words Ddraig golwg, It will give yo the power to see as I do.**_ Another shriek peirced the skies this time louder.

"Ddraig golwg." She whispered. Her sight flashed and her surrounding became clearer more defined. Below them she spotted heat signatures before her eyes flashed again to show her the monkey on the tree. "Wow" She breathed.

_**Amazing isn't it?**_ Sage asked smugly. **_There is no time look behind us. _**Doing as told Sarah stifled a scream of fright. About 5 feet behind them where the nits. They had large round heads and long thick bodies. They had no arms nor legs, but they did have wings.

_**Okay, they have a weak spot between the eye's and right in the middle of thier backs.**_

_** Got it. Can you bring us up higher?**_

_** Sure.**_With another pump of her wing sage brought them up higher into the clouds. Sarah pulled four arrows from her back, swing her body around so that she could get a clear shot. Slowly she breathed waiting for the group to line up in a V formation. She breathed deeply, exhaling from her mouth, realeasing her hold on the arrows. Just as one opened it's mouth to shriek an arrow went straight throuh it open mouth exiting through it rear.

Like a bomb the Nit fell from formation along with three other's. Soon followed the remaining three.

_**Well done Sarah... We are here.**_ The spell on her eye's seemed to realease itself as they landed on the ground. _**Rest now. Till you wake.**_ Sarah lied on the cool grass her eye's on the sinking sun, as sage curled her body around her for warmth and shelter.

_**Me- chapter is short cause imma seeing the prez. Also new poll up. If you could torture jareth which would you choose?**_

_**Jareth- What when did this happen?**_

_**Sarah- Just now**_

_**Adriana- I'd choose the goblins.**_

_**Sarah & Jareth- Who are you?!**_

_**Me- Til next time. Find out who Adriana is.**_


	7. Explanations To Karen

Me: Adriana, I'm giving you ten seconds to wipe that smug look off your face before I call your father.

Adriana: yes mother. * Rolls eyes*

Me: I saw that.*Glares at Adriana*

Sarah: Someone Explain who this girl is to me right now, or so help me…*glares at me.*

Me: Adriana is Jareth's sister from my other story and maybe this one too.

Sarah: Okay. Now why is she here?

Adriana: Because I feel like being here.

Me: *Ignores Adriana's snooty reply* I wanted to introduce her first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JSMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah awoke to the gentle singing of Deandre as she examined the flowers around her.

"Well nice to see you awake." She smiled warmly done at Sarah.

**Good Morning, My Queen.** Sarah, who finally got up, looked for the body that came with the voice. She heard a lite chuckle in her head, **Look Down on your arm. **On her arm was, what could pass for a dragon tattoo, Sage.

"H…how?" Sarah looked to Deandre for answers, but instead Deandre rolled up the sleeve of her dress to show Sarah several of the same markings on her arm.

"These are the creatures whom protect me. The labyrinth has this also, carved into its ancient walls." Deandre explained.

"Oh," was all Sarah said.

"Would you like to go back to the mortal realm Sarah? You have successfully completed your first challenge, and are free to return at any moment." Deandre asked.

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." Sarah smiled thinking of how Karen would react to the dragon on her arm. With a wave of a hand she, and her dragon sage, was gone.

"Oh, Dear Sarah. You have no idea who your protector is, do you?" Deandre muttered before, she too, vanished. Neither noticed the black raven in the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda watched with mild amusement as Karen paced the living room.

"You….you can't be alive!? Your dead!?" Linda flinched as Karen's high pitched voice reached an even higher level.

"I am not. You see me siting here, do you not?" Linda asked. The question came out more of a statement.

"Yes, of course. But I... it can't... ugh," Karen gave an exasperated sigh, before collapsing on the chair.

"Now if you are finished, may I explain?" Linda asked, standing in front of Karen. Said woman gave a weak nod of approval. "Now I am not dead, never was, and don't plan on it anytime soon. When I 'died' in this world, I was only entering the next. I had to leave so that Sarah could have as normal a life as possible. Only problem was, I did not know of the book. I am only fae I was not blessed to see the future. And do not worry about Robert, he knew why I left and understood the terms that we were no longer married." Linda finished. Karen paled.

She hadn't thought about Robert. How would he react to seeing Linda again? Would he leave her for Linda? Would he…? Karen was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sarah asked her voice seemed higher, more like she was singing. She had a smirk on her face, which seemed sharper, her cheek bones more prominent, and her eyebrows shaped into a flourish. Her hair was a shade lighter and glowed like a halo. Her eyes seemed to change color in the light and the markings above them were etched into her skin.

She was wearing a light brown leather jacket with a short blue dress with a black belt over her waist, black fishnet stockings and black leather boots that reached just above the knee. To top it all off she wore black leather gloves with her hair falling in loose curls.

"Well, well, nice to see you have passed the test." Linda said, smiling to show pointed canines.

"Yes. I also have something to show you both," Sarah frowned, "Which reminds me, what am I interrupting exactly?"

"Nothing, I was just explaining to Karen, What was going on." Linda said, looking at her daughter curiously. "Sarah? What is it you wanted to show us?"

"This." Sarah tugged off her jacket to reveal what looked like a dragon tattoo. Karen gasped in surprise while Linda clapped in glee.

"Sarah, what is that?" Karen hissed. Just then the tattoo moved so that the head faced Karen with piercing eyes.

"I see you two have finally met. Did sage explain to you who…." Linda was cut off by the look that the dragon sage was giving her. At Sarah's look of confusion Linda corrected herself, "Will be training you to fight?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes menacingly at Linda, her lips curling back over her teeth in a snarl. The look that was sent Linda's way was oblivious to her, but Karen saw it, and her words died on her lips at the site of the pointed teeth that was being revealed.

"No, I want the truth, now." Sarah's voice seemed to echo around the house so loudly that even merlin, who had just entered through the dog door, flinched.

**My Queen, it is not her secret to tell. I wish to explain further in my… I mean, our realm.** Sage turned to face Linda again, directing her thoughts to her,** would you be so kind, as to take us to the aboveground castle realms, and there we can both finish our explanations.**

With a nod of the head and a flick of the wrist they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Me: This took two days to write. TWO! I expect reviews.**

**Sarah: Oh hush up, it wouldn't have took so long had you wrote it two weeks ago**

**Me: You should be so happy I like you right now.**

**Sarah: Are you threatening me?**

**Jareth: Ladies, Ladies, Ladies. There is no need to fight over me.**

**Me and Sarah make a silent agreement before turning slowly to look at Jareth.**

**Adriana: Ooh, Brother that was not the smartest move, you see that look *points at me and Sarah* is a signal to run.**

**Hoggle: Good luck, King. Leave contribute in little box below.**


	8. Story time

**Me: okay I"m sorry don't kill me its only been what... a month? Any way I have recently found inspiration.**

**Hoggle: its been 4 months, your late!**

**Jareth: oh hush hogspit.**

**Me: geez that long huh? Oh well...**

**-JS-**

When they materialized they stood in front of a large white and silver toned castle. Sarah stood to take in the view when she felt an odd tug from her arm. She looked down to find that sage was no longer there. Sarah was about to question the dragon sage when she felt rather than heard the slight huff from behind her.

"Welcome to our kingdom Sarah." Linda spoke in a proud voice.

"Okay before we explore I want an explanation now. Mom you take Karen inside and explain to her what is going on." Sarah said in a strong voice. She turned on Sage. **You have a lot of explaining to do. **The dragon, in turn, sighed.

**Come, my queen, if I am to explain then first I must take you to my realm. **Sage waited till Sarah climbed onto her back before **spreading** her wings and taking flight. When she reached above the clouds Sage began her story.

**My race is among the proudest and strongest creatures of the underground. We are a mighty race of warriors and cannot be beaten by many. There are selected few who have come close to rivaling our power, but in the end have failed. Then there is those who are stronger than us in many ways these are whom we serve, you are among this group.**

** Who else is in this group?** Sarah asked remembering the many dragons on Deandre's arm as well.

** The labyrinth, it king, queen, and spirit, the high king and queen of the above and underground. These are those we serve and protect. As you well know for each race of creatures there is a king and queen chosen by the high royalty, the dragon race however does not have a fea ruler.**

** Then who rules over your race?**

** I do.**

Sarah sat in stunned silence. Sage took this as a sign to continue.

**There has been 5 rulers of the dragon race dating back little after time. The dragons were created to help keep peace to the way of life. As a result we have a power like what the humans call premonitions.**

Sarah chuckled at that.** So your physic. **It was Sages turn to laugh.

**Yes. Something of the sort. **She became serious once more and Sarah could sense this was no joking matter. **There is an evil coming, my queen, and as queen I must worry for the good of my charge.**

** I understand first let us greet your people. Then we must begin training.**

** Understood. **With that Sage swooped down to land on the mountain side, folding her wings in place. ** Welcome to my home.**

**-JS-**

"YOU STUUPIIDD BOY! I SENT YOU TO KILL THE GIRL AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO, YOU SEND THE NITS AFTER HER! YOU TWIT! DO YOU HONESTLLY BELIEVE THAT THOSE ANNOYING LITTLE BUGGERS COULD MATCH HER PROTECTOR! IF YOU WEREN'T MY SON I'D TIE YOU TO A POLE AND LET THE SAME CREATURE CHEW YOU UP."

"I'm sorry mother."

"Sorry doesn't cut it boy!" His mother growled.

"of course it doesn't" he mumbled.

"Jonathan how hard is it to follow orders?"

"Not very hard mother. I apologize for disappointing you. Now if you will excuse me." Jonathan silently bowed to his mother before exiting his old home. Madame Cecilia stared at the retreating form of her son with cold black eyes. She turned her back to look over the small piece of farm land that belonged to her. Looking down she spotted a small family portrait, in the picture her eyes sparkled a light blue. She flipped the picture down.

Hoggle: Leave a contribution in the little box below.


End file.
